Digital-to Analog convertors or DAC's convert pulse code modulated signals to analog form. Typically the pulse code modulated signals are generated by an analog to digital conversion process. In such cases the pulse code modulated signals (or binary samples) represent the analog signal at respective instances in time, that is each sample is an impulse with discrete amplitude. Respective samples should be represented by a flat frequency response. In conversion of the binary samples back to the analog domain, digital-to-analog converters produce analog amplitudes representative of the binary value, but with respective amplitudes having a duration of a sample period. While originally each sample corresponded to a measurement representing an instant in time, at the output of the digital-to-analog convertor, each instant is effectively expanded to a duration equal to a sample period. As a consequence of this time expansion, the frequency response of the converted analog signal is distorted by a sin (.pi.fT)/.pi.fT frequency response characteristic. This function tends to limit the bandwidth of the processed signal, and is attendant digital-to-analog convertors of the type which produce output analog amplitude values having a duration of a sample period for each binary input value.